Simon Snow
by alexe.turmel
Summary: Simon Snow est un jeune sorcier orphelin étudiant à Watford. L'été touche à sa fin et il s'apprête à retrouver ses amis sorciers à l'école de magie.


Simon Snow

Il faisait très chaud en cette magnifique journée ensoleillée. Le record de température du Lancashire avait même été battu de plusieurs degrés ! Pour un pays reconnu pour ses pluies fréquentes, cet été qui s'achevait n'avait eu pas plus qu'une dizaine de journées pluvieuses. Du jamais vu depuis plusieurs années !

Simon Snow était assis sur le quai près du lac bordant l'orphelinat où il avait toujours vécu, les pieds dans l'eau. Ce jeune homme de quinze ans, qui avait l'air d'être comme n'importe quel petit garçon vivant avec lui dans cet orphelinat, avait pourtant un petit secret bien à lui. Il était un apprenti sorcier très puissant.

Profitant des dernières chaleurs de l'été, Simon rêvassait aux jours qui suivraient avec joie et impatience. En effet, comme à chaque année depuis trois ans, il partirait sous peu à l'école de magie de Watford. Il y rejoindrait ses meilleurs amis, Penelope et Baz, pour vivre de nouvelles aventures.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert il y a trois ans qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait eu sa première année d'études à Watford, il sentait vraiment qu'il était utile à quelque chose et qu'il était apprécié par plusieurs personnes. Contrairement à sa vie dans ce maudit orphelinat de malheur ! Simon était en effet la risée de ses camarades en raison de son esprit rêveur et de sa tendance à rester seul dans son coin avec ses vieux livres bizarres, qui étaient en fait ses livres de sorcellerie. Ah comme il aimerait rester pour toujours à Watford avec ses amis et le mage. Malheureusement, c'était impossible. Surtout depuis quelques temps…

En effet, l'ennemi juré des sorciers, celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom, commençait à refaire surface de plus en plus violemment menaçant la vie des sorciers, mais aussi des mortels qu'il veut asservir sous ses ordres après avoir éliminé toute trace de magie. Simon et ses amis avaient été confronté à deux reprises à leur ennemi juré et avait failli y laisser la peau. Ils s'en étaient heureusement tirés grâce à leurs esprits d'entre-aide, et aux pouvoirs extrêmement puissant de Simon.

Depuis qu'ils avaient affronté la Monotonie rampante, Simon, Baz et Penelope étaient surveillés sans cesse par des sorciers envoyés par le mage. Celui-ci avait été très clair, aucuns alliés de la Monotonie rampante ne devaient approcher de ses trois jeunes au destin exceptionnel. Effectivement, Simon et ses amis, surtout Simon, étaient au cœur d'une prophétie visant à anéantir l'ennemi juré du monde de la sorcellerie. Il était donc impératif qu'ils soient extrêmement bien protégés, car sans eux, le monde magique ne ferait plus long feu.

Rêvassant aux semaines à venir, Simon entendit soudain un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Wellan, le sorcier chargé de sa protection, s'approcher de lui. Sans avoir à échanger aucun mot, Simon savait très bien ce qu'il était venu faire. Il était temps pour Simon de partir à Watford pour rejoindre ses amis. Bondissant de joie, il partit en courant vers l'orphelinat chercher ses bagages. Il rejoignit ensuite Wellan sur le bord de la rivière. Comme à chaque année depuis qu'il allait à Watford, un vortex s'ouvrit devant Simon et Wellan afin de les faire passer dans le monde de la magie. Sans aucune hésitation, les deux sorciers sautèrent à l'intérieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent en plein cœur de la cour de Watford où plusieurs autres étudiants apparaissaient à leur tour. Entendant un cri derrière lui, Simon se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir Penelope dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les deux vers la chambre de Simon où devait les attendre Baz.

En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Simon croisa le mage et ils échangèrent tous deux un regard lourd de sens. La joie de Simon s'évapora tout d'un coup et anxieux il se mit à se poser une question très importante. Que leur réserverait la Monotonie rampante cette année…


End file.
